Transformers Animated 4
by Jack104
Summary: What would happen if Sari were to get a femme-mode? and what kind of adventures will unfold along with that? **DISCONTINUED FOR NOW** But will be finished someday!


It all happened so fast…

One large flash was all it took; Bumblebee finally opened his optics, and was stunned.

Standing before him was Sari. A moment ago- instead of seeing the techno-organic, he was now gazing at a very attractive petite femme, just a bit shorter than him, that looked similar to her techno-organic battle armor.

She now had the appearance of a full cybertronian; bumblebee didn't realize that his optics was popping out as he gazed at her new sleek frame. Her shiny lips, her long glossy red hair, her metallic dress, those long slender model like legs, he had to admit her chest plate was pretty busty too. But what really caught bumblebee's optic, was her beautiful, beautiful large sparkling aqua blue optics.

Sari was the most beautiful thing bumblebee had ever laid optics on; she was 100 times more beautiful than any femme in cybertron, or earth for that matter.

In fact, a lovely young bot like her only comes around once in a lifetime on cybertron. Not that he didn't like her techno-organic mode of course.

When she first got her upgrade, sari received a new battle armor that made her look more cybertronian, not a bad looking one either. Heck! Some of the mechs on cybertronian might have found her attractive.

After rapidly blinking his optics, "Sari. . . Is that you?" Bumblebee finally stuttered. Sari didn't answer at first, as she quickly observes herself. After a few seconds of silence bumblebee and the team jumped when she exploded. "**WHAT THE FRAG JUST HAPPENED TO ME**?" Bumblebee, regaining his posture.

"Whooooooooaaaaaaaa, Sari! What in the Allspark?"

"Doc-bot, is that possible?" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"There's no explanation. No logic whatsoever" Ratchet stunnley replied.

"Sari, I must confess; in all my cycles as an Autobot, I have seen incredible things...but not at this level. Is that possible for a techno-organic to reach an evolution so radical like that?" Optimus Prime gasped.

Arcee, the first to approach her, "Sari…how do you feel? Are you alright?"

"I . . . Think so?" sari said with an unsure tone.

"Sooo . .How do I look?" the new sari asked twirling. "You look . . . beautiful." bumblebee chimed in, with an adoring manner. No she wasn't beautiful.

She was _beyond gorgeous_.

Sari stopped, and then looked at bumblebee, Happy that he was looking at her in a different way. Then she saw his optics was full of desire- He's never looked at her like that before.

Actually it was the first time either of the two has looked into each other's optics directly- not since prowls funeral- she couldn't help but blush. Not because it was just bumblebee staring at her, but also because it was everyone else.

"Um. I think things just got complicated again."

**3 months earlier**

It had been three weeks since prowls funeral and sari finally settled in. after seeing cybertron for the first time, she decided to stay and learn more about her origins, seeing that she knew very little about cybertronian culture and customs.

As she was finishing unpacking she paused when she noticed a photograph album . slowly she opened it and smiled as all the wonderful memory's poured out with each page. Her meeting the autobots and all the adventures she had with them , finding out she was half – cybortronian herself , and then upgrading herself into her adolescent frame.

Chasing down criminals, the guys_ virtually_ turning into humans. Pulling pranks on everyone with her partner in crime, like that time they poured green paint on sentinel and told him it was organic slime. Oh and how he panicked screaming like a little girl. _Yup_. Those were good times- except for the time when she almost destroyed the city, stabbed bumblebee and almost killed him and herself.

Sari still felt guilty every time she thought about that, even though he already forgiven her for it, A small part of her never would. Speaking of Bumblebee… Sari stopped when she came across a photo of him and her, when she used to be a little girl and was thought to be human, and how happy they were in it.

The younger sari smiling like she's on top of the world, with a mischievous grinning bumblebee winking while making bunny ear gestures behind her head. Sari laughed a little at that.

How she loved that smile of his. She sighed-they were so close back then. Sometimes sari misses her younger self , 'at' least the younger self that was closer to him.

Lately sari began to notice bumblebee more and more, in ways she hadn't before, and she always wants to be around him more.

Sure she was very fond of him in the beginning , and liked hanging out with him more than the others. Mainly because it felt so good being around him- it felt right.

But it feels different with her teenage self, like… something more. Sari's also noticed that lately Bumblebees been a little distant after her upgrade, At first she thought he hated her now, because she stabbed him. Bumblebee reassured her that he would never hate her, and that she was already forgiven.

If that was the case, then why has he been keeping a certain distance from her? And how come he would quickly move away from her every time she got too close to him? This made her begin to wonder.

She then looked at the little girl in the picture and then herself- So much has changed in two small years, so much has happened…

BEEP! BEEP! Sari was brought out of her daze, by the sound of her comm link.

"Hello?" Sari answers. "Sari? It's Bulkhead." "Oh hey bulky! What's up?"

"I just got on break; want to go to old macadam's for oil?" Sari nervously tugs at her dress. "What about bumblebee? Is he going to be there too?"

"you know I asked him, he was all up for it at first, until I told him you might also be coming, then he quickly changed his mind saying he had stuff to do ." _of course he did._

After her call with bulkhead, Sari activates her jetpack as she jumps out an open window. As she flew over the robot planet she noticed in some ways it was like her home planet but it was very different in many ways. While she thought about this, she failed to notice she was flying straight for a tall building!

Sari quickly shuts her optics as she embraces her self- since it was the only thing she could think of- expecting the worse. But it never came. Slowly she opens her optics to see she was face to face with another Autobot. An Autobot that can fly? Wait hasn't she seen this mech before?

"**Please do not be doing this! Suicide is ****not**** the answer**! the mech shouts. "HUH?" Sari replies. _Now_ she remembered him. He and the mech that looked similar to him- which Sari believed was his brother- were at prowls funeral- jetfire was it?

"Brother! Is the tiny one being alright?" came another voice- but, from where? "Yes! I is rescuing the tiny one from committing the suicide!" jetfire answers the voice, which seems to be coming from under him, Sari looks down to see jetfire was standing on a navy blue jet. "Why is you wanting to offline yourself? The jet asks her.

"oh! Is that what it looked like I was doing? No! I wasn't trying to kil-offline myself. I… Just wasn't paying attention to where I was going. " Sari sheepishly admits.

"Oh yes! That is sometimes happening to us also!" jetfire cheerfully chimes in, as he sets Sari down on the ground. Wait! The ground? Sari didn't realize they were flying this whole time, she thought they were still high in the air.

"Allow us to be doing the introducing" The blue jet announces as he transforms into robot-mode next to his brother. "I is being jetstorm." jetstorm says as he gestures to himself." And this is being jetfire." Jetfire greets Sari with a warm smile as he happily waves at her. _And I thought I was weird_, Sari thought. "Yeah, I know who you guys are." Sari said.

"Really? Because we would be remembering a femme-bot as pretty as you." jetfire complements as he bends down to her level. "What is being your name?" Sari was lucky she had her battle mask on, so they couldn't see her blush. "Sari, S-A-R-I." Sari answered, not wanting them to be confused with her name. "And actually, I heard about you guys, from my friends-team Orion."

"Oh, yes. We is first meeting them when." Jetstorm recalls. "We is having to go to earth to capture the trader wasp- who turned out not to be trader." Jetfire finishes. "And we is hearing about you also."Jetfire smiles." The yellow one-Bumblebee, has been telling us all about you." jetfire continues.

"But, we did not see you while we were on earth." jetstorm states. "Yeah, I was ...having personal issues." Sari replies. "You is meaning your upgrade?" jetfire confirms.

Sari froze. "Y-you know about that?" she stuttered. The twins nod." We were being told by Bumblebee, he even showed us pictures from before your we is always been knowing- but do not be worrying, we were told not to tell anybot." jetfire reassured.

"Oh." Sari sighed with relief. "Which is reminding me, where is you headed?" jetstorm asked. " I'm meeting up with a friend at old macadam's." Sari answered. "Ah, that is not being far from here, allow us to be escorting you there." jetfire offered as he brought down his servo to her feet.

Sari didn't want to get step on, on her way there or mistaken for a bug. So she quickly accepts by stepping on jetfires servo- plus it would give her a chance to get to know the twins better.

"Thank you." Sari said. "Is no biggie, we has been wanting to meet you. Right brother?" jetstorm nods, "We is seeing you at prowls funeral, but did not get chance to say hello."

"Well…I'm here now." Sari smiles.

As she made her way into old macadam's, sari had to avoid being stepped on by other autobots. When the twins dropped her off, she asked them if they would like to join her-but they had orders to attend to, finally she spotted bulkhead and to her surprise, bumblebee.

She slowly approaches them; bumblebee notices her first but quickly looks away. Sari stopped in her tracks as she felt her spark/heart twinge, which was the exact moment bulkhead noticed her. As he gave her a welcoming smile, "HI sari!"

"hey." sari warily smiles back as she takes a seat next to bumblebee- who quickly scoots away, hoping no one noticed.

Bulkhead didn't notice the gesture, but sari sure did! She frowned. _I guess he really does hate me now… _sari thought. Why was he doing this? Is this payback? Couldn't bumblebee see that she already felt bad enough for stabbing him? Sari's sad face turned into a scowl but quickly changed back to normal as she remembered bulkhead was here.

"I thought, he had things to do," sari recalled to bulkhead. If bumblebee was going to ignore her, then she was going to ignore him right back!

"Well, it just turned out this way, so he was able to join use after all," bulkhead answered for bumblebee- who was continuing to avoid optic contact with sari.

Sari gives him a look," Hey, Bulky. Who's going to pay for the oils?" Bulkhead gestures a thumb to bumblebee. "Bumblebee, right little buddy?"

"Hmmm," Bumblebee replied as he tiredly turned his back on Sari. Which caused Sari to angrily look at him, and then she turned back her attention to Bulkhead. "Are you sure? He might be a little SHORT on credits." Sari said emphasizing on the short. Bumblebee flinched at her remark.

Which made Sari smile then frown when he still didn't face her?

Bulkhead was aware how tense the atmosphere was becoming. Usually his two best friends would be chatting rather than ignoring each other, did they have a fight? The silence was becoming a bit uncomfortable, "Hey guys, "Bulkhead began, "THREE OIL BARRELS!" the bartender cut-in.

Bulkhead unsettle, went to get their order leaving the two alone. Sari turned to Bumblebee who was now farther than before "You going to ignore me forever?" Sari asked. "I'm not ignoring you," Bumblebee finally reply's. "You're not usually THIS quiet," Sari points out. "I'm just tired." _Liar._

Bulkhead returns with the oil barrels. "Should Bumblebee help you? You seem a little SHORT handed." again bumblebee flinches but he _still_ doesn't face her. _This is going to be a long afternoon, _Bulkhead thought.

As they prepare to leave, Bumblebee stays behind to pay for the oils. "Hurry up SMALL fry," Sari calls. But this time, she gets no reaction from him as he passes her without giving her so much as a glance.


End file.
